my_wife_is_a_beautiful_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Chen
Male |Age = 23 (beginning) 25 (currently) |Eyes = Black |Hair = Black |Spouse(s) = Lin Ruoxi 4 |Lover(s) = Situ Rosev20 An Xin 89 Liu Mingyu 176 Mo Qianni 263 Cai Yan 481 Tang Wan (9th) Xiao Zhiqing 755 Li Jingjing (12th) Cai Ning (13th) Jane (14th) Xu Zhenxiu (15th) Lin Hui (16th) |Relatives = Yang Gongming (Grandfather) Yang Pojun (Father) Guo Xuehua (Mother) Yang Lie (Brother) Yang Jieyu (Aunt) Yuan Hewei (Uncle) Yuan Ye (Cousin) Yang Lanlan (Daughter) Yang Datou (Son) Yang Nuomi (Daughter) Yang Ruosi (Son) Yang Mianbao (Daughter) |Master(s) = Song Tianxing |Disciple(s) = Hannya (17th) |Allies = Tangtang Lilith Aphrodite Li Dun Sauron Makedon Ron Sargeras |Cultivation Rank = Full Cycle Xiantian Jade Purity Divine Thunder Stage(Raw) |God Rank = God Lord |Legacy = Useless Legacy |Occupation = Works for Yu Lei International Current Leader of Zero Leader of Sea Eagles Leader of Flood Shark |Pre Occupation = Assassin |Affiliation = Yu Lei International Yui Lei Entertainment (Director) Flood Shark Sea Eagles Zero (New) |Previous Affiliations = Zero (Old) |Continent = Asia |Country = China |City = Beijing |First Appearance = Chapter 1|Lover Interests = Zhao Hongyan 880 Lilith 549 Catherine 509 }} Yang Chen (杨 辰) is the main protagonist of My Wife is a Beautiful CEO. He has a certificate from Harvard. Is fluent in English, VietnameseChapter 69, French, Italian, and German to list a few. He is also capable of fighting and a number of practical skills. Yet he chose to go on the streets to sell fried mutton skewers for a living adept at fighting and killing, on the more high-tech side, he was also talented in controlling aircraft, tanks, firearms and hacking. Appearance Often considered as average good looking and casual. He is 176cm Tall. Personality He is always sarcastic with his wife Ruoxi, but he turns serious sometimes. He has many women, but he doesn't want to give up any of them. Deep down, he feels powerful regret because of the past. Background *One of the 12 Great God Lords - Hades; *The rightful successor of the Yang Clan in Beijing; *Practically the leader of the Sea Eagles - military organization *Leader of Flood Shark *The current leader of the reorganized assassin organization, Zero; Plot At the age of five, Yang Chen was abandoned by his parents in front of the orphanage. There was also a piece of paper with his name left. From that moment he became an orphan. His family was checking up on him from time to time but they never contacted him. It lasted for some time but at some point, he just wasn't there. His parents dug out the information that he was relocated. It turned out that he wasn't relocated to another orphanage, but to the training ground of the assassin organization, Zero. He and many others, still kids, were trapped together and left to die. At first, they acted like any kid would cry and stuck together, but when they started to get hungry - really hungry, the situation changed. Some kids were passive or unwilling to hurt anyone so they just waited for death, but there were many others that proactively attacked. Yang Chen at first didn't attack others - he was eating those who died from cold. But at some point it wasn't enough, so he pretended to be dead and waited to bait someone to get closer. It turned out that he wasn't the only one who used this strategy. There was a girl who did the same, and one guy neared her but got killed by her in one hit. As she started eating without chewing much, because the meat was very hard, Yang Chen got closer to the corpse and started eating as well - on the other side of her. She knew he was pretending to be a corpse and didn't attack him when he got closer. After eating they fill, both completely covered in blood separated but kept looking at each other. The reason was that they didn't trust each other and both were feeling danger from the other person. After some time, the light appeared - one person opened a door of the prison. This, someone, said, in the Russian language, that 2 out of 57 survived - number thirteen and number seventeen. After a time skip, there was a boy who looked thirteen or fourteen years old. He looked to be asleep and was leaning against a tree. He had a knife that was covered in fresh blood. One person was quietly getting closer to him. When the distance between them was only one foot long, the boy pointed his knife at the intruder. Doing it, the boy's eyes remained completely hollow. It turned out that a person sneaking up on him was a girl of similar age. She looked very beautiful but also had an aura of danger and coldness. The boy murmured something because he recognized her. The murmur was in English. She said that she wants to partner up with him. When he asked for a reason, she said that it's because he is the strongest around and she wants to live. He tried to intimidate her and after that, he asked what she has to offer. She tried to charm him with her appearance and aura of the beautiful woman. It partially succeeded - he started feeling horny, but he still said that there are more women here. She proclaimed that she is the most beautiful and undressed before him. She said that she doesn't have proof, but it would be her first time and asked him if he dares to want her. In the end, he jumped on her and did it. After the action, Thirteen asked Seventeen about her name. She answered Seventeen, but what he wanted was her true name so he asked again. It turned out that she does not know what her name is. Then he asked why she wants to live - when dying looks like such a relief. She said that she wants to meet her parents to ask them about her name. //TODO: ok I'm tired, can someone finish? no? ok...// Later when he is a 23-year old man flew back to his home country to sell fried goat meat in his self-made small stall, representing a conservative generation of youth. He goes to the streets and sells fried mutton skewers for a living. He often goes to the ROSE bar in the night, where Rose often seduces him. To vent his lust generated by Rose he goes to a nearby bar. There he meets an unusually beautiful girl, who kisses him first, unable to hold on, he brings her home. They spent a wild night with each other, and the girl coldly and silently left in the morning in front of the guy’s face, leaving a small red stain on the bedsheet. After a few days, she forced him to marry her for 2 years by contract, and after the contract expires he’s free to do what he wants. She later revealed to him she’s the CEO of one of the biggest corporation in the country. Will a girl with the burden of a giant corporation with her own emotional scar be able to find love and to share the person she loves with other beauties? Will a man who lived to kill his entire life, with the burden of being Hades, one of the 12 Gods of Olympus, be able to set aside his responsibilities to live with the girl(s) he loves or to improve his godly skills to protect everything he cares for from an unseen threat? He went to a bar looking for a girl to settle his lust and found a drunken beauty. They spent a wild night with each other, and the girl coldly and silently left in the morning in front of the guy’s face, leaving a small red stain on the bed sheet. After only two days she forces him to sign a marriage contract for two years, and so his marriage life begins. The next day he discovers that she is not a whore, and feels guilty about taking the first time of an exceptionally beautiful woman. She silently leaves and sobs. Trivia *He sees his seventeen in Lin Ruoxi and that's why he doesn't want to lose her. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Yang Clan Category:Yu Lei International Category:Yu Lei Entertainment Category:Legacy Inheritor Category:Gods Category:Olympic God Category:The Twelve Olympians Category:Browse